The present invention relates to mounting for the shaft of an open-end spinning rotor, which by means of axial thrust is pressed at its end against a ball that is carried within a unilaterally attached support.
It is well known to support the shaft of an open-end spinning rotor in a V-shaped groove on one of a pair of support plates and by means of axial thrust to press it with its end against a ball serving as a thrust bearing. The thrust bearing is carried by a unilaterally attached support in close proximity to its free end (U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,479 and 3,807,157). This well known arrangement has the disadvantage that the spinning rotor occupies no clearly defined position in the axial direction, because the support is pressed out of its intended position by means of the axial thrust. The reason for this is that the support is not so massive (owing to expense) as to be able to compensate for the axial thrust.